The present invention generally relates to paper winding and more particularly relates to a method and device for winding a sheet of paper around a core in a simple manner when the sheet is unwound from an unwinding device.
FIGS. 1a, 1b and 1c show a conventional paper winding method in a paper machine. A core 3 is disposed between rotary rollers 1 and 2 and is rotated in unison therewith. The leading edge of a sheet of paper 4 unwound from an unwinding device (not shown) and transported is made to pass through the gap between the rollers 1 and 2 and is wound around the core 3.
As described above, when the sheet 4 is wound around the core 3, it must be passed between the rollers 1 and 2. This operation is very difficult because the gap between and space underneath the rollers 1 and 2 is very narrow. Furthermore, the leading edge of the sheet 4 is bonded by means of an adhesive tape whose both surfaces are coated with an adhesive agent, this work is also difficult and not efficient.
After a predetermined length of the sheet 4 has been wound around the core 3, the paper roll 5 is removed and a new core 3 is disposed again between the rollers 1 and 2. In this case, an operator cuts off the sheet 4 and the trailing edge of the sheet 4 is bonded to the paper roll 5 with an adhesive tape whose both surfaces are coated with an adhesive agent.
Thus, the sheet winding operation must be started and finished manually so that the winding operation is not efficient and the rate of operation is remarkably low.
In view of the above, the primary object of the present invention is to completely automate the paper winding operation so that efficiency and the rate of operation can be remarkably improved.